The Troubles of Sosuke Aizen's Daughters
by Bara Ichimaru
Summary: Aizen's daughters are always getting into trouble, but this time, they have gone too far! They are sent to the Soul Society where they manage to get into even worse trouble! How will Aizen take it? JuushiroxOC RenjixOC
1. Flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, because Tite Kubo-sama got there first!!!

Inaduma is my OC, and I have permission from Lucine's creator to use her.

Lawyers: now we can't sue her…

Me: DAMN STRAIGHT!!!

Lucine and Inaduma Aizen stared in awe at the enormity of the Soul Reaper Academy. It wasn't nearly as big as Las Noches, where they grew up, but seeing another _completely white _structure annoyed them immeasurably. "WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH SHINIGAMI AND WHITE BUILDINGS?!? WHAT, YOU CAN'T _PAINT_ SEKI-SEKI ROCK?!?!?" Lucine screamed, voicing not only her opinion, but her sister's as well.

"I know… I'm even beginning to regret the whole, put-Ulquiorra's-eyeball-in-dad's-tea stunt." Inaduma sighed.

"It was your Idea…"

"But we wouldn't have gotten caught if it you didn't laugh."

"SO!?!? At least I got dad to make Grimmy and Stark come."

The two men behind them groaned miserably.

"Yeah, why not drag two people down with us? Make their lives miserable as well?" Inaduma could never figure out how on earth they were related. Lucine and she were almost opposites!

"THAT'S MY JOB YOU BAKA TOKAGE!!!!!!!" Lucine screeched, and the espada behind them became completely still. Even their thick skulls could comprehend that calling a Ryuujin a stupid lizard generally didn't work well. Inaduma decided to make use of her hours of meditation and stay calm. "You poor, baka inu-chan. It seems you have taken after Tosen." Lucine twitched before screaming incoherently and lunging at her sister before slamming into the foot-thick wall of ice that Inaduma had made. The laughter that resounded from behind the wall was nearly deafening. "YOU FALL FOR THAT _EVERY _TIME!!" She managed between laughs.

That's when someone behind her cleared their throat distinctly, sobering Inaduma immediately and making her spin to face this new arrival. She recognized him immediately. Disintegrating the ice wall, she bowed. "Good evening Kuchiki-tachio. I am Aizen Inaduma, and this," She said as she helped her growling sister up, "is Aizen Lucine." She looked up at him. "I apologize for her current state, for it is entirely my fault." He nodded slightly. "I expect you know your Zanpaku-to's names." Both sisters nodded. Byakuya turned and they took the hint to follow. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a garganta closing. Those lucky bastards. To disperse the awkward silence, Inaduma and Lucine began to reminisce on prior pranks. "Do you remember that time I used Gin-iro Kiri to mimic dad's Kanzensamin and I made Grimmjow think I was Ulquiorra…" Inaduma began. "Oh, and he tried to… Yeah…" Lucine finished for her. They both nodded and sighed contentedly. "Good times."


	2. The Problem is Diagnosed

Those were the good days; Nothing more to worry about than simplistic work. Not like now. Where she would have previously neglected the stacks of paperwork that crowded her desk, she now eagerly buried herself in the endless forms and reports. At least it kept Unohana-tachio's diagnosis out of her mind. Inaduma shook her head fiercely, trying to dislodge the thoughts from her mind. It was basically a death sentence, though it was not her death.

She hadn't expected it to be much. She had just gone to fourth division because she had noticed a few changes in her behavior, including her sleep patterns, energy, and eating. Inaduma tied her choppy hair back with a green ribbon, a few pieces that were too short working their way out.

She sighed heavily and had just returned to the task of burying herself in her paperwork when her tachio walked in.

"Hey Inaduma!" Renji greeted cheerfully, his fifth division captain's haori fluttering behind him.

"Evening, Tachio." She said simply.

He suddenly looked hurt, and even his fiery hair seemed to droop. "I told you to call me Renji! I mean, after all we've been through, you would think we would be on a first name basis." He said, his grin returning as he winked and hugged her.

Inaduma faked distress. "Just because you're a captain now, and therefore closer to Byakuya doesn't mean you can molest your fukutachio!!!" She yelled, careful to keep her voice low enough so that no one would hear.

He stole a quick kiss from her cheek and laughed. "If that was molestation, then what do you call what happened for my birthday?"

She smirked and playfully pushed him away. "Premeditated rape." She replied, then furrowed her brow. Something was wrong, though she couldn't quite place it. Inaduma jumped up so fast that her chair fell over backwards.

Renji grabbed her arm. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Instead of replying, she jerked out of his grasp and flash-stepped to 13th division. As soon as she reached her sister's quarters, she kicked the door down. "Lucine? What's wrong?" She asked, sitting down on the bed next to her twin's crying form. "Lucine, calm down and tell me what happened."

A while later when the tears had stopped and the sniffles had ceased, Inaduma had fixed the door and the sisters were facing each other, Lucine hugging her knees to her chest and the other sitting in the lotus position.

Lucine tucked a loose strand of silver hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. "I was sparring in the 11th division and I got a really bad cut on my arm. I went to fourth division, thinking that I would be in and out in a few minutes at the most. But then the lower ranked officers started sending in higher and higher seats until Unohana-tachio herself came in!!! I was worrying when the fifth seat came in, much less the captain!!! She told me that . . . that. . . Damnit, what am I going to do!? I'm not going to be any use to my squad! And Juushiro will get mad!!!"

Inaduma smiled. "Luci, have you ever known that man to be even slightly angry in his life? And I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"Well. . . I, uhh. . ."

______________________________________________________________

AAAAAAND. . . CUE CLIFFHANGER!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! ~cough cough~ sorry about that.

Anyway, I'm not going to lie and say that I'm going to update soon. . . OH, AND I DON'T CLAIM ANYTHING IT BELONGS TO TITE KUBO IF BLEACH BELONGED TO ME, I WOULD HAVE KILLED OFF ICHI A LOOONG TIME AGO, AND ULQUIORRA WOULD HAVE LIVED!!!!!! TT~TT 'Cept Inaduma. . . and I have permission to use Lucine from her creator.

Cookies to reviewers!

Bai Bai~


	3. A New Problem Arises

Lucine broke into tears. "Ina, I won't be any use to my squad if I'm pregnant! Dad is going to kill him! What am I going to do!?"

Inaduma took a calming breath. "You can start by telling me who the father is, then we can figure out how to save him and Renji from the wrath of The Overlord of Las Noches and Hueco Mundo."

Lucine shot a glare at her sister from the top of her knees. "Renji? Really?"

"Yes, Renji. Really; now stop avoiding the question."

She returned her head to her knees and mumbled, "Juu."

Ina's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "Juu? Juushiro Ukitake? Lucine, he was a captain before dad was even in the Shinoreijutsuin!" She received a glare so fierce she decided to change topic. "Look on the bright side, at least we won't have to worry about our squads. "

Lucine's wolf ears perked up. "How so?"

"Dad won't let us live that long. . ."

Lucine's ears drooped again. "Yeah, dad. How are we going to tell him?"

"Why should you worry? You could just _not _tell him. I mean, your baby is just going to have silver hair. What happens when mine has crimson? I can see it now!" She said, adjusting her voice to mimic her father's. "'Lucine's inherited her hair, so I can't guess the father. Inaduma? Red hair? Abarai Renji!? I'll be right back.' See? DOOOOM FOR ME!!!!" She yelled, making dramatic hand gestures to accentuate her point.

Lucine laughed. "Yep, you're screwed. But how am I going to tell Juu?"

"I'll tell Ukitake-tachio if you tell Renji."

Both sisters jumped up and grabbed forearms. "Deal."

Lucine barged into the fifth division's headquarters where the Lieutenant and captain's desks were located. "Renji, YOU'RE GONNA BE A DADDY!!!"

Renji stopped his paperwork and stared wide-eyed at Lucine. "What?!"

"Well, red pineapple head, You have succeeded in knocking up your fukutachio, and my sister. Have fun and try not to get killed by my dad!" She replied, walking out the door.

Inaduma was a bit less straightforward. She knocked on Ukitake's door, hoping he was feeling well today.

"Ah, Inaduma! Come in and have a seat!" He called.

She obeyed, smiling.

"It's good to see you! How have you been?" he asked, smiling heartily.

"I've been fine, thank you. I came to tell you something important." She replied, her smile widening as to not give him the wrong idea.

"Well, from your smile, it must be good news! So, what is it?"

"You're going to be a father! Lucine had me tell you while she told Renji for me. "

He was beaming. "And Abarai-kun? I'm happy for you too Inaduma! You two do everything together don't you?"

"I guess!" She said. As an afterthought, she added, "And can you keep this a secret for a while? We haven't figured out how to tell our father, and he is a bit overprotective of his daughters. . ."

He nodded. "I think I can do that. Except for Shunsui of course."

Lucine came in the door at that time. "Have you told him yet?"

Ukitake got up and hugged her tightly. "She told me." He said, twirling Luci around.

"U-Ukitake-tachio? Are you sure you should be doing that?" Inaduma asked, slightly worried. Upon receiving no reply, she walked out of the 13th division's office, and shunpo'd to 6th division, knocking on the door to the captain's office.

"Come in." Byakuya beckoned from the other side of the door.

She walked into the office and shut the door. With a nod from Byakuya, she sat in the chair adjacent to his desk. "Umm. . . Kuchiki-tachio? Would you happen to know of a good place to hide a body?"

Without so much as an upward glance, he responded, "That would depend entirely on who's body needs to be hidden."

"Renji. . ."

He looked up. "Why do you want to kill Abarai?"

Inaduma suddenly found the floor very interesting. "The idiot got me pregnant. . ."

"Pregnant you say? And you are sure that it is Abarai's?"

"Maybe not. . . Entirely. . ."

"You came here because you haven't ruled out the possibility that the child is mine, correct?"

__________________________________________________________________________

Me: BUM, BUM, BUUUUUUM!!! Yay, plot twisties!!!


End file.
